A Loss and A Gain
by PepperedSideDish
Summary: When Stan walks out on Kyle's life Kyle goes to Kenny and Cartman for comfort where he finds a spark of affection come from Kenny. K2 later on. Rated T for now. Rating may rise. Please R
1. Fight

**A/n I'm actually not even sure if this story idea will lead to anything at the moment I hope it goes as well as it does in my mind 8)**  
**But knowing me it won't 8'(**  
**Let's just see were this goes.**

"Your blowing me off again?" asked the aggravated teen his red locks bouncing slightly as he thrust his head up to look at the taken aback raven haired teen's guilty face.

"Calm down, dude, it's not like we were going to do anything special," He stuttered not making eye contact with the other teen's blazing emerald eyes. At these words Kyle Broflovski had reached his peak with putting up with Stan Marsh's constant ditching.

"Look, that's not the FUCKING point! The point is that your putting your girlfriend above your best friend!" Kyle shouted growing red from his blood pressure rising. The sharpness in Kyle's voice verbally slapped Stan. Leaving him speechless. "I..I'm sorry...dude," Stan stammered weakly, still not giving Kyle eye contact.

Kyle breathed in deep holding it for a few seconds before he breathed out using his hands to mentally push away his anger, this had become a habit for him since Stan had started properly dating Wendy. This kind of situation wan't unusual for the two boys.

"Ok, I've put up with this for long enough. Don't arrange things with me until that bitch is out the picture." At this Stan looked Kyle right in the eyes taking in the frustration that Kyle's eyes were screaming at full blow. Stan's worried brow shifted to a position of anger.

"Dude, that was not called for, it's not my fault your so jealous of her!" He took a step towards the slightly smaller boy as his expression softened and looked saddened. Kyle looked down at the ground feeling a pang in his chest and tears prick his eyes. He turned around and while giving Stan the finger walked away saying, "Just you wait Marsh, you'll come crawling back once she's had enough of you." With that the two boys parted in regret and grief.

Kyle walked to the direction of his home in a depth of thought re living his argument with Stan and considering if what he had said and done was necessary. Was it his fault? Was he being too clingy to Stan? Or was Stan right and he was just jealous? Kyle sighed mentally shaking the thoughts from his head as he tried to focus on the route home.

Before he was able to reach his home he saw two familiar figures not too far away making their way towards him. It was Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman. Kyle's expression dropped slightly at the thought of having to put up with Cartman for even a few mere seconds. By the sounds of the figures nearing him he could tell that Cartman was bitching about Kenny being poor once again, as Kenny just looked away brow furrowed deep into his eyes as he clenched and unclenched his fists to stop himself attacking the overweight boy.

"Ay, look Kenneh it's the jew." He heard Cartman's illiterate voice directed to him. Jesus Christ just had to do this now.

"Hey Jew, were's your butt buddy Stan?" He sneered. Kyle's heart fell to the pit of his stomach despite the insult Cartman had thrown at him the reminder that Stan wasn't there was saddening.

"He blew me of again..." Kyle Murmured. Cartman didn't expect him to just let him insult him like that so didn't know what to say.

"Hey, don't worry dude, Stan's just thinking with his dick." Kenny snickered putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kenny had stopped wearing his hood up all the time but still had the orange parka with him almost all the time. Kyle just stiffled a sigh at Kenny's remark.

"Yeah, guess your right."

"Come on dude don't be faggy about it," Cartman snorted not really showing any interest any more. Kenny removed his hand from Kyle's shoulder and thought for a moment. During this moment everything went silent and awkward.

An idea hit Kenny so he went through with it. He linked his arm around Kyle's arm and then around Cartman's. With the three of them linked he attempted a skip down the street towards Cartman's house with both Kyle and Cartman pulling back giving him a confused expression.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kyle asked raising an eye brow. Kenny turned to look at Kyle's confused green eyes and snickered.

"We're going to show you, you can have fun without Stan." With that statement he turned back around and started skipping again.

"Ok, but please stop skipping you'll make us look faggy," Cartman grumbled pulling his arm away from Kenny, leaving him and Kyle still linked.

Kenny looked at Kyle with a gleam in his Blue eyes.

"Betcha Kyle doesn't mind looking faggy." He grinned widely and laced his fingers with Kyle's. Kyle's expression changed dramatically, he yanked away from Kenny and looked at him with a little bit of disgust. Cartman broke down laughing which Kenny soon joined in on.

"Kahl, your reaction was just to much! D'ya really think Kenny would go for a scrawny jew like yourself?" Cartman burst out between laughs as Kyle just held his hand in his palm, shaking his head. The laughing teens dyed down before stopping completely. Kyle kept his head in his hands ignoring them as best as he could. "Oh, come on Kyle I was just fooling." Kenny said patting Kyle on the back bringing him back to earth.

"Jesus Kenny, don't do that again, scared the shit out of me!" Kyle groaned. "Well if it's arousing you that much I may try it again Kenny leaned down by Kyle's ear grinning devilishly before whispering.

"May bring you out, if you know what I mean." Kenny winked before joining Cartman with a few snorts of laughter as their new play toy frowned at them.

"Dudes, I'm pretty Damn sure that I'm straight."

"Like that's going to stop me." Kenny snickered.

When they arrived at Cartman's house Cartman and Kenny were in front whispering and snickering and occasionally glancing back at Kyle who just ignored them as best he could. At Cartman's door. Cartman turned towards Kenny and Kyle, stopped them and spoke diligently.

"Since we're in my house you follow my rules. 1. No Jews, so Kyle no Jewish talk or kosher crap. 2. I get what I want and 3. Keep things clean. So Kenny no touching anything and getting your poor germs on anything. Kyle you too, don't want no Jew germs everywhere."

Kenny and Kyle just nodded simultaneously, they were used to the rules of Cartman's house by now especially Kenny once Stan and Kyle went of on their own more, so all Kenny had was Cartman. Kyle felt a pang of guilt as he relised how selfish he and Stan had been back then. They went into Cartman's house and Cartman led them to his room were he had a Nazi flag pinned to the door.

"K, bitches what ya wanna do?" Cartman asked dumping his school bag into a corner and plopping himself on his bed. Kenny chucked his bag down and just pulled the seat from Cartman's desk to sit on. Which left Kyle just standing there looking very awkward.

"Kahl, just dump your bag somewhere and sit," Cartman grinned, sparing a glance at Kenny who was matching Cartman's grin. Kyle dropped his bag were he stood and went to sit on the floor, but before he could do so Kenny made a suggestion.

"Why don't you come sit on my lap Kyyy?" he sang out Kyle's name and patted his lap. _These guys are pulling my leg._ The answer they got was a raised eyebrow from Kyle and a slump to the ground as he sat.

"Geez, Ky don't bring the frost in here." Kenny drawled on trying to look hurt. Kyle ignored him and instead pulled himself into a ball on the ground with his back to the other two. The teens being ignored shared a glance both with different expressions. Kenny looked a little worried whilst Cartman was just enjoying the pain that Kyle was in. Kenny narrowed his gaze at Cartman's before kneeling before Kyle. Kyle didn't even glance up as Kenny tried to make eye contact. He reached out and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Come on dude, it can't have been that bad." Kyle's eyes were misty threatened with tears as he looked up into Kenny's reassuring eyes. Kenny gave a small smile and leaned back so he was leaning against Cartman's wardrobe.

"Oh and rule 4. is NO FAGS!" Cartman inserted. Earning a glare from Kenny.

"Dude, don't you even care that Kyle's upset?"

"No fucking way! Seeing Kahl hurt is like a wet dream."

"But aren't you even curious to why he's so upset?"

"Look here's how we sort it." Cartman came of his seat on his bead and sat down by Kenny and Kyle. "Kaaahl. Why. Are. You. Sad?" Cartman punctuated each word as though Kyle was stupid. Kyle looked up all tears gone all mistiness cleared, all traces of sadness were replaced with emotions of anger and frustration, making his bright green eyes seem to glow red.

"Stan's all ways around that bitch! He'll tell me he's going to hang out with me and just at the last second he'll blow me of for **_HER._** Aren't we supposed to but friends before chicks?" Kyle exploded on them emphasizing his point across to them. The force in Kyle's voice was enough to bring both Kenny and Cartman back to full reality and cringe at the hatred in his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, dude, calm down." Kenny said waving his hands down to indicate the calming down. Kyle's gaze turned towards Kenny.

"How can I? I lost my BEST friend in a fight that wasn't even worth having!" Kyle choked the last few words as tears threatened his eyes once more.

"Ay, don't get your knickers in a twist, your sounding like a chick yourself." Cartman teased. Kenny half expected Kyle to start shouting again but he didn't.

"Your right, sorry dude." Kyle sighed.

"So let's stop with all this sappy stuff and do play some Xbox or something." Cartman got up along with Kenny. Kenny held his hand out to Kyle to help him up. Kyle took the offer and went to the living room with the others, trying to push all thoughts of Stan away. He had other friends who could be good ones when looked at in a certain way.

**A/n Yah it's a short chapter. 8P**

**ARG GODDAMN BUILDERS! They've been drilling for the past half hour DX**

**So I would like to be crushed with criticism on my writing cos I haven't properly written any stories since sometime last year XD.**

**Thanx for reading 8D**


	2. Apology

**A/n I'd just like to say thanx for the reviews 8) **

**And I also take it that since there was no criticism on my writing in last chapter that there's no obvious mistakes ****8)**

** I'm starting to get a few good ideas for this story so hopefully it'll get more interesting 8D**

In Kyle's room late at night, Kyle was lying in bed staring at the ceiling showing no signs of sleeping in his glistening eyes. He appreciated that Kenny and Cartman had made him forget about Stan for a while but he was still a little upset about it. _Maybe I should just tell him I'm sorry? That'll put things straight and we'll try again._  
Hope flickered through his body as he relised that it was pure logic and the right thing to do. He glances at his clock on the bedside table next to him, it read 2:36. He was going to be tired tomorrow. Kyle let memories of friendship and bright days flood his mind.

_The afternoon sun shone down bright on the four boys sat under the tree. Two of them sat close sharing smiles and laughter about past memories and current events one sat outcast watching these boys with a mixture of happy and longing in his blue eyes. The last figure was happily sat by himself eating from a bag of cheesy poofs. _

Kyle's eyes shot open as his alarm clock rang yanking mind out of the onlooking dream. He slammed his fingers on the OFF switch. The earsplitting sound stopped leaving a ringing in the room as the quiet took over. Kyle sat up in his bed and thought about his dream. He hadn't relised at the time how much he and Stan outcast the other two, it's no wonder that they started to break away from them at the end of Middle school. But Kenny looked so sad in the dream he had just had...

"Kyle? You're awake?" Came Ike's voice from the doorway as he creeped in. Kyle looked at the 12 year old Canadian boy with confusion on his face. As he saw tears streaming down his face.

"Ike? What's wrong?" Kyle asked getting out of bed to give him a hug. Ike clutched to Kyle's nightshirt and sobbed into it not answering the question.

"Come on Ike, tell me what's bothering you so much?" Ike looked up to Kyle his eyes puffy from crying. "It's just, everyone hates me!" Ike choked starting to cry again. Kyle knew that Ike had had many bullying problems at school since kindergarten due mostly to the fact that he's nearly 2 years younger than everyone, he's Canadian and Jewish. The boy had quite a hard life.

"Ike not everyone hates you, I like you, mum and dad like you." Kyle started rocking the small boy in his arms trying to comfort him.

"But everyone at school pushes me around and makes fun of me."

"That's bound to happen, I get teased about being a ginger Jew all the time."

"But, recently there's been a a gang of boys who make school a hell for me." Ike pulled away from Kyle so he could look at him.

"Who? What are they doing? Have you told anyone?" Kyle asked each question worry on his face as he tried to think.

"I can't tell anyone! They'd call me a tattler!"

"Who?"

"Just some boys in my class.."

"Ok, but what are they doing?" As Kyle asked this question Ike pulled the sleeve of his shirt up reveling multiple cuts. Kyle gasped.

"Did they doing that to you!" Ike pulled the sleeves down as Kyle noticed bruises around the boy's wrists.

"Yeah, I'm not emo.. yet." Ike stifled a chuckle, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Ike, this is serious, you could even bring the police in on this."

"But.." Ike was cut of by Kyle's protest.

"Ike, they could end up killing you if you let it go on!"

"I could just stay at home."

"That's running from your problem." Kyle put both his hands on Ike firmly.

"Promise me that you'll do something about this today!" Kyle looked sternly into Ike's dark eyes before Ike looked away in defeat.

"I'll talk to the counselor, ok?"

"That'll do fine." Kyle smiled getting up.

"So is that why you came in or is there another issue?" He asked.

"No, I just needed to tell someone... And you're the only one I trust." Ike smiled back at him before walking out.

_Good to know that you know I'm here for you._

Kyle was walking to the high school as normal, because the high school in South Park was a lot closer than the elementary school and middle school he was able to walk there. He waved of Ike as he went to go to the bus stop.

"Good luck!" He called out as Ike waved back with an awkward grin.

Kyle turned back to the path and quickened his pace slightly. He looked down to the ground as he started to lose himself in thought. _He was going to apologize to Stan and everything will be better, right? But what if Stan doesn't accept the apology? Or if he got nervous and ended up not telling him. What then?_ As he asked himself this question an image of Kenny flashed through his mind. _That's right, if Stan didn't accept his apology or if he couldn't bring himself to admit he was wrong and apologize then he had Kenny, Cartman and Ike to fall back on._

He started to see other pupils around him as the school neared, when he got there he went to his locker to dump some books and pick up the ones he needed for that morning.

"Ay, Jew." He heard from behind him. He turned and saw Cartman standing alone with a bar of chocolate in one hand and his bag in the other.

"Hey," He replied looking around to see if Kenny was there. Nope nothing.

"Were's Kenny?" He asked.

Cartman shrugged before replying, "Died on the way to school."

Was it wrong that they could say this with little effort and emotion? Kenny did die a lot not as much as he used to but there were still a few days when he would get run over or get shot in the head by a drunk guy.

Kyle nodded in response before making his way to his first lesson. Cartman followed even tho his lesson was in the opposite direction.

"So, you made up with your butt buddy yet?" He asked taking a bite out of the bar while doing so.

"Not yet, but I'm going to apologize." Cartman moved in front of him blocking his way.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong?"

Kyle sighed as he replied, "I just want this over with ok."

"Oh so you want him back so you don't have to put up with Kenny's perviness and my house?" Cartman turned the back of his palm on his forehead. "Oh what would we do with out our little Jew there, he just wants to play Stan's dick." Cartman snickered and moved away walking in the other direction. "Just remember Jew, I'm not a second best."

Kyle got to his lesson whom he shared with none of the others in the once friendship group. _Did Cartman want Kyle to stop being friends with Stan? Did he actually care about what happened to him? Does this mean Cartman has a heart?_ The lesson passed quickly as Kyle's mind tried to wrap itself around Cartman's words.

As the bell rang Kyle's mind cleared itself of thoughts of Cartman and filled with that of Stan. He was going to find him and apologize. He stood from his chair and exited the classroom with speed.

_Where would Stan be? Probably around Wendy..._ Kyle's eyes widened at this thought. He sped up and headed for Wendy's locker.

Before he rounded the corner he saw Stan heading the way he thought he would.

"Stan!" He called out. Stan turned, as he saw Kyle his face creased into a frown, but he didn't try to get away.

"What do **you** want?" Stan almost growled. The sound of his voice tore into Kyle as he heard the harshness. _Just say it!_

"I.. I just wanted to apologize.." Kyle stammered, as Stan raised an eye brow at him.

"I was wrong to accuse you, I lost my temper for a reason not good enough to do so. I should never have insulted Wendy she's done nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I took your friendship for granted," He ranted tears welling up in his eyes. Stan's face didn't even soften it stayed stern. They stood there for a long time before Stan spoke.

"I thought you said I'd be the one crawling back. I thought this was my wrong doing!" He looked into the Jew's eyes not letting any symphony show in his own.

"I'm sorry..." Kyle muttered not breaking contact.

"Well sorry just won't do it, you threw me down and now you think I'll just accept you back so soon? I think you need to go grow some balls. It's almost like your begging to be my friend." As Stan said this with mockery in his voice. Kyle lost it.

"You know what, I try to just make this stop and you push it on, I don't think I'm the one in the wrong here. Let me guess your of to see Wendy? Well I hope she sees what a dick you are soon or she's going to throw her life away. Already has with the most part of it."

Stan's eyes flared he drew back his arm and clenched his hand. Kyle saw what Stan was doing as the fist flew for him, he tried to duck but it was too late. The fist hit him square in the face. Pain shot through his nose as he felt it crunch, he stammered back losing balance before falling to the ground hitting his head hard. The by passers watched in shock as Stan just strode away.

"Kyle? Are you all right?" Came a voice. This was the last he heard before his vision went dark and he passed out.

**A/n More builders 8| **

**GOSH my spell check was really taking the piss with me. It told me creeped wasn't a word counselor ok and balls are all not words too! :\ I had to use Google to double check everything! Oh look now it's moaning about Google. D8 **

**Soorrry had to get that out.**

**Yeah I'm making Stan a bit OOC but in these circumstances and in his point of view it actually isn't much of a shock, plus he didn't mean to knock Kyle out. **

**Ike's bullying problem will actually help with the story line 8) Plus if you think about it it's not a shock that he's get bullied right? And I just love brotherly love. XD **  
**  
Oh and what's story traffic? I don't really get it?**  
**  
And can there be some title suggestions I hate the current title :\**

**Thanx for reading 8D**

**PLEASE REVIEW X3**


	3. Aftermath

**A/n I got a review saying it could be funnier but it doesn't say comedy on the description does it? Not trying to rant but I'm not trying to make it funny. And if your going to tell me it's not very good please tell me why I would like to know how to improve it. 8) Other wise what's the point in saying "It's not very good" I don't know why it's not good so I can only guess. 8\**  
**Thanks.**

_oOo_

Kyle heard distant voices in the dark land he was in, pain started pricking at his head and nose. The voices got louder as the pain got more severe until finally he peeled open his eyes, seeing the worried faces of Butters and Bebe.

"Look he's waking up!" Bebe stated, as Kyle shifted on the sofa he had been placed on. He looked around at his surroundings seeing that Cartman and Red were also in the room.

"Where am I?" Kyle asked placing a hand to the back of his head which was wrapped in a bandage.

"You're in my living room." Butters gestured to the many photos of his family around them. Suddenly the memories of his encounter with Stan came back to him.

"Wait how come we're not as school?" He asked trying to sit up just to be pushed down by Bebe. Cartman started speaking bringing all attention to him.  
"Well, seeing as your little Jew body can't handle a little bump you were still knocked out at the end of school, and seeing as your Jew assed parents never responded to the school's calls I had to carry you here."

"Yeah you took quite a hit to the head when you fell." Red's pitying expression making him wonder if he looked worse than he felt.

"I take it Stan's not sorry then." Kyle stated more than asked as he choked back tears that threatened to shed.

"Didn't I tell you? Don't suck up to him like the Jew fag you are." Cartman smirked. Kyle's vision blurred up as the tears kept coming, but still he refused to let them fall.

"Eric, I think we should show some symphony for him. He just got knocked out by his best friend." Butters lectured. Kyle's tears didn't hold back any more once he blinked tears ran from his eyes freely, he didn't sob to encourage them he just let them fall. He heard Bebe and Red gasp and butters sigh, he was too embarrassed to even look at any of them.

"Don't worry Kyle, it'll all be ok," Bebe soothed.

"We'll talk to Stan for you," Red suggested. Kyle shot up ignoring the pain in his head as he looked right into Red's hazel eyes.

"No, he's hurt me this is my problem stay out of it." Everyone didn't dare move worried that they might aggravate the red haired teen. Kyle softened his expression and lay back into the sofa's pillows.

"So, what about my school bag?" He asked using the back of his sleeve to wipe away the fallen tears. Everyone looked to someone else before Bebe spoke.

"Sorry Kyle, no one got that, was there anything important in it?"

"Yeah, my phone was in it, I should really give Ike a call, if our parents are out then he'll be home alone and I don't want to think of all the trouble he could be getting in to." Kyle sighed. Butters handed Kyle his house phone and smiled.

"Just use this." Kyle nodded thanks before dialing his own home number into it. It rang twice before the sound of Ike's voice was heard.

"Hello?" Ike asked, there was the sound of the TV in the background.

"Hey Ike, it's me Kyle."

"Oh! Were are you, I was worried, well until I assumed you were with Stan." Kyle's face dropped as his brother said this.

"Heh, not really, I'll explain when I get home, but for now could you stay away from the kitchen and don't destroy anything."

"Ok, MOM." Ike teased.

"Just stay out of trouble." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ok, see you soon." With that the phone went dead. Kyle handed back to phone saying thanks.

"So, how you getting home?" Red asked. Kyle swung his legs of the sofa and sat up.

"I'll walk." He shrugged effortlessly.

"You sure? You still look a bit tipsy after your fall." Butters said.

"I'll be fine." "We could walk with you." Bebe offered. "No, I'm fine."

"Leave him alone, if he wants to get hurt let him." Cartman sighed. Kyle got up letting himself adjust to standing.

"Thanks for everything guys." He smiled before heading towards the door, Butters followed.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Butters asked as Kyle stepped outside. Kyle turned and looked at Butters Bebe Red and Cartman.

"I'll be fine, I fell much better." He smiled.

"And what about Stan?" Bebe asked.

"He can go fuck himself, with friends like you guys I'll be fine." Everyone smiled back as he turned and headed home.

_oOo_

On arriving home Kyle's head was hurting a little but not as much as he'd expected it to.

"Ike?" Kyle called as he closed the door behind him kicking of his shoes as he did so.

"I'm right here," Ike called from the sofa. Kyle walked over and slumped onto the sofa.

"OH MY GOD! KYLE! WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FACE?" Ike yelled pointing towards Kyle's face.

"Huh?" Kyle reached his hand to the bruise under his eye and flinched away relising he must have a black eye.

"Oh well Stan punched me." Kyle looked down not wanting to look at the Canadian's expression as he explained what had happened.  
When he had finished he kept his head down and both the boys stayed quiet for a while, before Ike broke the silence.

"So, Stan knocked you out then Eric CARTMAN carried you to Butters house?" Ike asked enthusiasing Cartman in disbelief that he had any heart at all. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, still shocked myself." "Well if you ask me, I would say that it's Stan's lost and if he doesn't want to be your friend then it's his loss. You have Cartman, Bebe, Red and Butters, not the best crowd but I'm sure once you socialize more you'll find that the people you've been ignoring are great fun.

"Ike grinned as Kyle looked at him green eyes glistening as they met Ike's gleaming grey ones.

"Thanks." Kyle pulled Ike into a hug, making the smaller boy yelp.

As they hugged the doorbell rang. Kyle got up to go answer it, he found that it was Kenny obviously back from the dead again.

"Hey," Kenny greeted coming into the house without being invited in.

"Uh, hi," Kyle replied questionably. Ike looked up from behind the sofa with interest. He then held up a finger and mouthed. "One more friend."

"So, Stan knocked you out?" Kenny asked sitting on the stairs.

"Yeah, my apology didn't really work," Kyle sighed closing the door then leaning on it.

"If he didn't accept then maybe he's not such a good friend after all."

"I know, but I just can't help but feel like I've lost something important."

"That's normal, I mean you guys were super best friends!" Kyle turned his head away so Kenny wouldn't see the tears welling in his eyes.

"Come on Kyle, I'm sure he'll come back around eventually."

"Yeah and no matter what you'll never be alone," Ike piped up from the sofa.

"The midget has a point." Kenny received the finger from Ike at his comment.

"You see Kyle, you never relised this but I've always been there for you, you've just been so loved up with Stan to see that." Kyle let his eyes wander to Kenny were they met misted blue eyes. The sadness in them made Kyle feel guilty.

"I know Kenny. But I see that now."

_oOo_

**A/n Well this was actually two short chapters put together seeing as it would be irritating putting short assed chapters up. 8P **

**I like Ike 8) he's keeewl X3 **

**Thanks for reading XD **

**Please review 8D**

**xXx**


	4. Trust Me

**A/n Ok FanFiction won't let me update my story other wise this would have been up about a week ago 8\ **

**Sorry for the long wait I've just needed some inspiration. 8\**

**Plus the fact that school has been eating me up D8 But at the moment I'm ill X_X which isn't that bad, ;) gives me time to type this up. 8D**

**oOo**

Kyle lay in his bed that night staring at his ceiling thinking through the events of the day. He didn't feel any kind of sleep taking him anytime soon, so he used his time to consider if Stan was really worth it. Stan used to be a great friend always there when he needed him and always ready to give him advice. But that had been when they were young and before hormones had started to take an impact on their life. Now Stan was self centered and went for the path that gave him a possibility to getting laid. He thought back to Kenny and their discussion earlier. Kenny as a child had always been muffled and a bit secretive, but it's true that he was always there for him, well unless he died of coarse. Older Kenny was more open and wasn't ashamed of who he really is. But I can't be too sure on what he's like as a friend. It's true he and Stan had started to separate from the rest of them. But from what I've experienced Kenny's a better friend than Stan is.

Kyle's bedroom door creaked open, as a flashlight shone in.

"Who's there?" Kyle asked shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"It's just me." Ike's voice came, he heard slow footsteps approach is bed as he sat up, holding his head as the familiar pain throbbed his head.

"What do you want?" Ike sat on the edge of the bed before switching the flashlight off.

"Do you remember this morning?" Ike asked monotonically. Kyle thought back the that morning remembering how Ike had come to him with cuts and bruises on his arms.

"Oh yes, did you go to the counselor like you promised me you would?" Ike looked away.

"Ike?" Ike pulled his legs up onto the bed and curled up.

"Ike, talk to me." Kyle pulled Ike's smaller form into him.

"I didn't go to school today." Ike refused to move his grey eyes away from the carpet.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to the bus stop as normal but I saw Ja- I mean the boys who bully me. They had a bag of something, I got worried and just turned in the opposite direction. I didn't come home until the end of school just in case Mum or Dad were home. I stayed by Stark's pond. I did lots of studying there so I wasn't that bad." Ike tore his eyes from the carpet and looked at Kyle guiltily.

"I just didn't want to get hurt." Tears welled in his eyes.

"If it's causing you this much stress then I will sort it out for you." Kyle sighed stroking the young boy's hair.  
"DON'T!" Ike nearly screamed. Pleading with his eyes for Kyle not to do so.

"But, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Please just don't do anything."

"You have to go to school sometime, and I don't want you to be getting hurt. I mean they fucking cut your arms!" Kyle grabbed both Ike's wrists holding them up for view.

"I-I- I just don't know what to do." Ike stammered.

"Bring justice to them, they have actually broken laws never mind school rules. This shouldn't go by unnoticed."

"I just don't know if I'll be able to face them afterwards." Ike glanced down again.

"If it goes to plan they'll be going to juvenile hall." Ike met Kyle's eyes once again and nodded slightly.

"What should I do?" "Tell the principal." "I... ok." Ike gave in. Kyle smiled as Ike's tensed shoulders relaxed.

"Come on now, of to bed." Kyle shoved Ike of his lap softly to get the smaller boy moving.

"Thanks Kyle." Ike whispered before exiting the room.

_Hope he actually follows my advice this time._

Kyle went back to trying to sleep, to his surprise he actually felt tired. Taking advantage of this he let his eyes drop and his mind wandered to the land of sleep.

**oOo**

Next day whilst leaving his house with Ike he saw Kenny and Cartman waiting for him.

"Hey," He smiled at them.

"This was his idea not mine Jew," Cartman grumbled nudging Kenny.

"Didn't think it was fatass." Kyle's comment was met with a grudge before they all started walking.

"Ike, you better go to school today." Kyle whispered to Ike.

"Yeah don't worry I will." Ike reassured before going his separate way to the bus stop.

"So what you going to do about Stan?" Kenny asked.

Kyle shrugged before answering."Just going to treat him like any other student I guess."

"As in?"

"Completely ignore him."

"Won't you find it hard?"

"No, I have done alot of thinking, can't believe it's taken me this long to see what a dick he really is." Kenny laughed at this.

"Don't think like that he may come back around."

"And what reason do I have to just forget about this and be friends with him again?" Kyle snarled.

"Maybe the fact that you two used to be super best friends!"

"Ken, he knocked me out, after I tried to apologize for a stupid fight!"

"Ay you two sound like a pair of girls!" Cartman shouted back.

"Look Kyle all I'm saying is that when he crawls back to you show a little more symphony than what you want to show."

"Or you can man up and make him beg for your friendship." Cartman put in. Kyle smiled at the thought of Stan begging.

"Good idea."

"What lessons d'you guys have?" Cartman asked.

"Uh, Chemistry first thing then Math and after lunch I have English." Kyle replied.

"I think... I have...shit forgot my timetable." Kenny cursed.

"How can you forget your timetable?"

"I've been to class like 4 times this year!"

"You die that much?"

"No most of the time I skip."

"Hey great idea! Come on guys my Mah's out the house." Cartman changed direction.

"Wait, your just going to skip?" Kyle asked shocked. Cartman and Kenny exchanged a mischiviouse glance before pulling Kyle with them.

"No, WE are just going to skip." Cartman snickered.

"But won't we get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about it, school doesn't care enough to do anything about it." Kenny commented.

"I still don't think this is a good idea..." Kyle looked around nervously.

"Dude, it'll be fine! We'll eat pizza play video games maybe get a little drunk," Kenny listed obviously enjoying the plan of the day he had going. Kyle raised an eye brow at him.

"Aren't we a bit young for alcohol?"

"Are you serious? Oh I guess a Jew like you had never gotten drunk before." Cartman teased.

"Well.." Kyle looked away blushing slightly.

"Ok. That's it, we're getting you drunk." Kenny announced pulling Kyle forward.

At Cartman's house they had ordered a pizza switched on the video games and taken some bottles of vodka from Mrs. Cartman's Alcohol cubbard.

"Kyle you have to have some vodka," Kenny encouraged holding the glass up to his nose.

"I'm not even sure if this goes against my religion or not," He mused taking a hold of the glass offered to him.

"Don't be Jewish in my house!" Cartman shouted. Kyle nodded before taking a small sip from the glass. The taste hit his whole mouth in seconds burning slightly, he cringed slightly at the strength of the drink.

"Geh, what's so good about this stuff?" He asked.

"You'll like it more as you drink more," Kenny grinned gulping down a glass. Kyle took another sip.

"Really?" He asked.

Kenny grinned stupidly, "Trust me." Kyle nodded and carried on drinking from the glass.

**oOo**

**A/n Yeaaah that took a very long time to update 8\**  
**Sorry bout that but it's just music exams and school work. Then I'm just too tired to write anything.. 8| But anyways I'll promise (maybe) that it won't take this long to update next chapter! In fact I'll start NOW! 8D **

**Thank you for reading **

**Please Review **

**xXx**


	5. Drinking

A/n I suck at updating...  
Enjoy nonetheless...

xXx

Everything was a bit of a blur. Colors were mixing together as the three boys lay around laughing. They had had enough to drink to be drunk but still had some knowledge of what was going on. And that's a sign to drink more.

"Thissstuff snot that bad," Kyle slurred holding a half full glass of vodka. Kenny chuckled patting his back. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Aw guys I'm so pissed," Cartman belched grabbing onto the sofa arm.

Kyle was struggling to focus on anything it was quite wobbly and he struggled to think. He downed the rest of the glass before slumping himself onto the sofa for more comfort. _I better sober down otherwise my mum will throw a fit at me._

"Kiiinnnyyy! Gimme some more of that stufffs!" Cartman struggled to say as he fell almost fell. Kyle observed his friends still drinking.

Cartman was completely gone he barley made any sense.

Kenny on the other hand seemed almost sober.

It hurt to think, Kyle closed his eyes letting the pain pass. He opened his eyes again, his gaze landed on Kenny who was just staring at the liquid in his glass sloshing it around but not doing much else. Kyle just stared at him watching his every move. He started to feel his cheeks rise in temperature, instantly feeling flustered he looked away and down. _What was that? Kenny just then... He looked... pretty... It's just the alcohol nothing to worry about.._

He looked back up to find Kenny in his face causing himself to flush again.

"Something wrong?" Kenny asked cocking his head to the right. Kyle stayed quiet not sure how to answer or what to do. Did Kenny notice his blush could he feel the tension building up in his body?

"Is it the alcohol? Do you feel ill?" Kenny asked. Kyle nodded staring into Kenny's sparkling blue orbs.

"It'll pass you'll be fine." Kenny smiled before standing back up to resume drinking.

_This alcohol most really be messing with my mind if I'm finding Kenny attractive._

"Ey, ey, fags!" Cartman yelled from behind Kyle. _Ironic he says fags... Or am I being self conscious.. _Kyle was pulled back into the conscious world by Kenny's harsh voice.

"Cartman you dimwit! Get down from there!" He ran past Kyle towards Cartman whom was atop a table stumbling around like the drunken fool he is. Kyle clambered over to where Kenny was attempting at pulling Cartman down. Just before Kyle got there Cartman stumbled forward throwing himself of atop the table yanking himself out of Kenny's grasp and smacking him into the hard tile floor.

"Jesus Christ Cartman!" Kyle Squeaked but finding the affect of the alcohol made it hard for him to approach Cartman fast enough and resulted in him falling to his knees. Kyle's vision whirled once more before it went black and peaceful.

xXx

Kyle opened his eyes and found himself being gently shaken by Kenny. Kenny the beautiful blond with messy hair and amazing blue eyes. The one who looked after him when Stan left him. The strong willed friend who had his friendship abused when they were younger.

"KYLE!" He heard him scream his name.

"FOR FUCK SAKE KYLE WAKE UP BEFORE THE AMBULANCE GET HERE!" Kenny yelled shaking him a bit harder and causing a headache to set in.

"Stop shaking I'm awake." He mumbled. Kenny helped him into a sitting position.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Cartman fell from the table then you passed out, I called the ambulance and told them about Cartman but I just figured you had just passed out from the amount of alcohol you've drank."

"Shu'p you've had more to drink than me." Kenny snickered at his remark.

"That's what you think." Kyle raised an eyebrow at him questionably.

"Not telling you." Kenny whispered. Kyle rolled his eyes not particularly caring about Kenny's strange secret.

"Come on, get up or you'll be inspected by the doctors as well." Kenny jumped to his feet. Kyle on the other hand took a lot longer still feeling dizzy and painful. Once Kyle had stood up the two teens heard a siren.

"What do we tell them?" Kyle asked slowly

"The truth, no point in lying they always do an alcohol test." Kyle just nodded in response. The sirens came closer then there was a knock at the door. Kenny went up to it and opened.

"An accident we belive?" The man in white said.

"Yeah he's through here." Kenny led them to Cartman's body still laying face down on the tiled floor of his own kitchen.

It took 3 ambulance workers and Kenny to lift Cartman's body onto a stretcher.

"You boys better come with us." The driver said.

Kenny got in the front with the drivers whilst Kyle sat in the back watching the doctor tend to Cartman. Kyle knew well enough that he still wasn't thinking straight. So decided it best not to try and make conversation with the doctor. It was going to be a long evening...

xXx

A/n I'm saying this now...  
This chapter is crap...  
But no matter how many times I go through it it doesn't seem right..  
I've rewritten this like 4 times...  
So please bear with me...  
I hope it was just an off day...  
Thank you for reading...  
I'd appreciate reviews even the flames this chapter will get...  
xXx...

I am really disappointed with myself on this one. :(

xXx


	6. The Hospital

**A/n Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter it really made me feel good and regained my confidence. :D**  
**So yes that is why I updated a lot sooner than I normally do. ;D **  
**Which is still not that fast soo... :3**

**xXx**

Kyle held on tightly as the ambulance drove speedily towards the hospital. The sirens sounded loud and confused his senses so he was not aware of the doctor asking him questions.

"Hey, son you conscious there?" The doctor nudged him bringing Kyle into a more focused state.

"What?" Kyle blurted pulling his thoughts back together.

"What happened?" The doctor was rummaging around with oxygen masks and wound cleaner.

"He was drunk and jumped of the top of a table." Kyle flatly stated not keeping eye contact with the doctor.

"Kids these days," He simply replied returning to his work.

**xXx**

In the hospital Cartman was rushed to the A&E room whilst Kyle and Kenny were left in the waiting room. They took seats on the not so comfy chairs. Both boys stayed silent looking down at their feet in thought. Kyle was silently blushing feeling the heat from Kenny's body waver over him. _God dammit this is getting annoying._

"I didn't see this coming..." Kenny sighed slumping his figure further into the chair.

"I did say this wasn't a good idea." Kyle glanced towards Kenny feeling the heat in his cheeks rise again. _How long till I'm sober..._

"How did you not see it coming if you guys are best friends?" Kyle asked. Kenny's eyes wandered a bit before he smiled lightly and replied.

"Me and Cartman aren't really best friends it's more we have to be than we became... It's complicated."

"It... It's taken me a long time to realise this, but me and Stan really outcast you two when we were kids. So much that eventually there was little communication between the two groups." Kyle awaited Kenny's response hoping it to be a better response than what he feared. What felt like hours passed and still Kenny hadn't answered. Kyle gave up on any response and joined him in the silence. _I really screwed this up... Just had to point that out didn't I. Kenny and Cartman have been friendly towards me in my time of need. I should have just accepted it._

"You know..." Kenny's cracked voice broke the silence.

"I really felt like you and Stan were my best friends... And when you two started outcasting us more and more it made me feel shit." Pangs of guilt shot through Kyle as Kenny talked.

"You may not have noticed this but even though I died most days I felt close to you. Can you imagine being ignored and put down by your two best friends leaving you with a racist sexist and homophobic asshole. I've grown to like Cartman over the years but he can still be pretty annoying." Kenny's blue eyes never left the floor, he let no emotion pass them. Kyle's insides were flipping around making him feel queasy.

"I never meant to make you feel like that..." Kyle muttered feeling tension forming between them. _This isn't what I want..._

"I know, these recent moments that you've been spending with me really mean a lot. Not to seem mean but I'm glad you and Stan had that fight. It's let you hang around more people." Kenny smiled gently in Kyle's direction.

"I'm still upset that I've fought with Stan, but I know your right. To be honest I'm glad too." Kyle returned the smile. The mood around the teens brightened as they just shared the moment in smile. _This is better feeling happy. I like being with Kenny he's comfortable to be around._

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted suddenly as he felt Kenny's lips press against his own. Butterflies exploded in his stomach and his mind whirred. He automatically pulled back in shock, confusion exploded through his mind as the event sank in. A tingling started in his stomach making him feel almost giggly. But he was sure his face showed only confusion as Kenny's face was also confused as though he didn't know what he had just done.

"I- I'm... sorry.. I.." Kenny stuttered glancing everywhere but at Kyle. Before he went on a nurse approached them.

"Are you here with Eric Cartman?" She asked. Both boys seemed relieved to escape the topic.

"Yeah," Kenny replied.

"We're happy to say that he's most defiantly going to live, but his head injury is still quiet severe so we're going to keep him in overnight. We've tried all we could to contact his mother but have had no luck, could you boys try to reach her and tell her to come here to sign some papers."

"Sure," Kyle said. With that the nurse nodded a thank you and walked back down the corridor.

"Um, we should go find Ms. Cartman." Kyle said bluntly getting up and heading for the door. _Maybe if I just leave it, it'll sort itself out._

**xXx**

Kyle lay on his bed still fully clothed staring at the ceiling in deep thought. _Kenny actually kissed me... Does this make me gay? I'm defiantly sober by now and I still feel that tingling in my stomach when I remember it. It was a good feeling I liked it but.. I wasn't expecting it. Jesus Christ I'm a homo!_ He rolled to his eyes letting his eyes droop slightly. _I've never been attracted to a guy before and I'm pretty sure I liked girls before.. But Kenny.. He looked so pretty.. And no kiss has ever felt as good as that, and it wasn't even a proper kiss. Still, what am I to do? I can't talk to him about it, it'll be awkward for sure and ignoring it might be a bad option too. What else can I do?_ His eyes became heavier and heavier before he finally dropped of to sleep with thoughts of confusion and slight lust.

**xXx**

**A/n How awkward. ;A;**  
**The kiss was easy to write but the rest of it... awkwardnesssss... **  
**I'm naturally an awkward person so it's just default that their going to be slightly awkward :S Need to improve on that...**  
**Anyway I updated in under a month! yaaaaay? X)**  
**Thanks for Reading **  
**Please review **  
**xXx**


End file.
